Here to stay
by meliecom
Summary: "Tu ne me l'as pas dit, tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était fini, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu ne peux pas juste partir comme ça sans me dire que c'est fini, je mérite mieux que ça" One-Shot, post-épisode, 3x09/3x10. Parce que j'ai trop pleuré, parce que ça ne peut juste pas se terminer comme ça, parce que j'avais besoin de l'écrire...


_(Sorry guys this one is in French, but maybe if you leave me a review I'll take the time to translate it!)_

_HEYHEY! Je saiiis que je devrais être en train de continuer mon autre fic de Rookie Blue, ou bien celle sur Hunger Games, mais après l'épisode de Rookie Blue de la semaine dernière, je ne pouvais juste pas m'empêcher d'écrire un petit quelque chose! Je suis la seule qui a pleuré sans arrêt pendant les 15 dernières minutes de l'épisode? Non mais ils veulent nous tuer?! Le discours de Jerry et ensuite Sam et Andy… Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter! Hey lala!_

_Bref voici ma version de ce qui s'est passé après l'épisode! Attention, c'est très « Angsty » mais très! C'est ma première fic « Rated M » parce que c'est un peu plus que ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais c'est quand même pas très descriptif._

_J'espère que vous aimerez! On se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

Je sortis du bar rapidement, ne supportant plus la foule de personnes qui étaient là pour rendre un dernier hommage à Jerry. Certains le connaissaient à peine, d'autres le connaissaient depuis toujours et d'autres n'étaient venus que pour supporter leurs amis. Pourtant, dans toute cette foule de personnes ici pour les même raisons que moi, je me sentais encore seul.

Les mots de Traci résonnaient toujours dans mes oreilles, se répétant sans cesse.

_« Sammy. Mon témoin. Je n'ai jamais été aussi honnête de ma vie. Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains parce que peu importe ce qui va se passer, tu vas toujours être là pour m'aider. Je t'aime mon vieux. »_

Il me faisait confiance, il aurait mis sa vie entre mes mains, et au final tout ce que j'avais fait c'est le décevoir. Je n'avais pas été là pour lui, je l'avais seulement regardé se vider de son sang au milieu du salon de cet enfoiré en attendant l'ambulance. Je n'avais absolument rien fait pour l'aider, et il lui il me faisait confiance.

« _Je t'aime mon vieux. » _

Je n'aurais jamais pris Jerry pour ce genre de type, à étaler ses sentiments au grand jour, pendant toutes ces années que je l'avais connu, je ne l'avais jamais entendu dire ça, ni à moi ni à aucun autre de ses amis. Le fait qu'il me mentionne ainsi dans son discours me donnait tout simplement la chair de poule.

J'étais son meilleur ami, son témoin, celui sur qui il croyait toujours pouvoir se fier, et moi qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Je l'avais simplement regardé mourir.

Il pleuvait à l'extérieur du bar et je laissai la pluie tremper mes cheveux alors que je fixais le ciel foncé de cette fin de soirée. Le bruit de la porte du bar me tira de mes pensées mais je ne me retournai pas tout de suite, me doutant de qui c'était, et je ne pouvais juste pas m'occuper de ça maintenant, mais je savais qu'il le faudrait bien.

- Hey, j'entendis finalement et je me retournai pour faire face à Andy.

- Tu avais raison. Il m'a menti pendant tout ce temps, elle me dit en levant la main en signe de défaite, évitant mon regard.

- Désolé, répondis-je seulement en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu sais, juste pour que tu le saches, je referais exactement la même chose, parce que même s'il n'y avait qu'une toute petite chance qu'il ait dit la vérité, continua-t-elle en levant les deux mains devant elle pour appuyer ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

J'observai la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant moi pendant quelques secondes. C'était une toute autre femme que celle qui s'était tenue devant moi quelques années auparavant. Cette recrue qui questionnait toujours ses actions, qui ne savait jamais si ce qu'elle avait fait était bien ou mal. Non, la femme qui se tenait devant moi était une vraie policière, se tenant droite devant moi, et disant au monde entier qu'elle ne regrettait pas la manière dont elle avait agi, même si cela ne s'était pas très bien terminé. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être fière d'elle malgré tout ce qui était arrivé dans les derniers jours, laissant paraître un sourire si bref qu'elle dû se demander si elle l'avait seulement imaginé.

- Je sais. Tu as raison, dis-je finalement avant de m'éclaircir la voix. – C'est notre boulot, continuai-je sur un ton sérieux.

- Je sais que tu es en train de faire ton deuil, et nous le faisons tous de différentes manières, mais ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi, me dit-elle alors que sa voix était de moins en moins stable.

Ses grands yeux bruns étaient remplis de larmes et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de la rendre aussi triste. Je n'aurais pas dû la traiter de cette façon, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher en ce moment. Ce n'était juste pas le bon moment.

- C'est… C'est vrai je ne devrais pas faire ça. Je suis désolé, dis-je finalement, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas trop démolie par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

- Si vraiment tu me rends responsable pour Jerry… commença-t-elle avant que je ne l'interrompe.

- Non, non je ne pense pas ça, lui dis-je rapidement.

Non, je ne la rendrais jamais responsable de la mort de Jerry. J'étais celui qui était responsable, j'étais celui qui avait décidé de ne pas aller voir le chauffeur de taxi, j'étais l'agent de police en charge, pas elle, tout ce qui était arrivé était de ma faute.

- Okay, alors pourquoi es-tu si fâché contre moi? Me demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux, me suppliant de lui expliquer.

-Je ne suis pas fâché. Je ne peux… Je ne peux juste plus faire ça, dis-je finalement, ne pouvant plus jouer le jeu plus longtemps.

- Faire quoi? Me demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes, elle semblait déjà avoir compris, mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, comme si c'était un mauvais rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller en sursaut.

- Je ne peux pas être un policier et être avec toi, lui répondis-je simplement.

- Sam, ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre travail, essaya-t-elle de me convaincre, secouant la tête, mais je l'interrompis aussitôt.

- On savait que ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner même avant qu'on ne commence ça, okay? Rétorquai-je en secouant la tête à mon tour.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais je devais lui faire comprendre que j'étais sûr de ma décision.

- Okay, regarde, je… J'essaie de te parler okay? Je veux qu'on passe à travers ça ensemble. Je sais que ça te fait mal, elle me dit avec une voix qu'elle tentait de garder calme.

Des bribes d'une conversation qu'on avait eue il y a quelques mois me revenaient en tête.

« _Promets-moi quelque chose. Si jamais on a des problèmes, tu sais, je… je ne veux pas que ça arrive, et j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas, mais si jamais ça arrivait… ne t'en vas pas d'accord? Promets-moi qu'on essaiera de passer à travers ça ensemble. »_

Il était loin ce jour où je lui avais promis qu'elle « _ne se débarrasserait pas de moi sans se battre »_. Ce soir, je me tenais devant elle, sous la pluie, et mes idées n'étaient pas claires. Je ne pouvais pas tenir cette promesse, je ne pouvais juste pas, pas après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer à bien faire mon travail, sans mettre tout le monde autour de moi en danger, et être avec elle. Je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais faire pour m'en sortir, et ne plus être avec elle semblait la seule solution en ce moment. Peut-être aurais-je dû y penser plus, mais étant qui je suis, je n'avais jamais pris mon temps pour prendre une décision, j'avais toujours été impulsif.

- Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon état normal. Je ne sais pas, d'accord? Mais c'est ce que je pense en ce moment, c'est mon impression, d'accord? Je ne peux plus faire ça, répétai-je, tenant de la convaincre de ce que je venais de dire.

- Non. Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, dit-elle seulement, ne me croyant toujours pas, ne voulait toujours pas y croire.

- Un jour on sera capable de redevenir amis, commençai-je, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

- Non! Non, ne fais pas ça, elle m'interrompit, secouant la tête, fâchée et les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle ne laissait toujours pas couler. – Ne prends pas tout ce qu'on est pour… ne termine pas notre relation, sur ce cliché stupide, termina-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots, devenant soudainement plus aiguë qu'à l'habitude.

- Est-ce que tu me dis que c'est terminé? Me demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit que je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, n'y croyant toujours pas. Elle voulait que je réponde, elle voulait que je lui dise que c'était terminé, mais j'avais beau essayer, je voulais lui dire, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je ne faisais que la regarder, souhaitant dur comme fer que nous n'ayons pas eu besoin d'en arriver là, mais malheureusement, nous y étions.

- Alors pars, me dit-elle en secouant la tête, me défiant de partir, comme si elle savait à quel point tout ça était dur pour moi. – Okay? Monte dans ton camion et va-t'en, continua-t-elle en secouant la tête, ne retenant plus ses larmes.

J'ouvris la bouche, voulant lui dire tant de choses… J'aurais voulu lui dire que je ne voulais pas la laisser, que j'étais désolé pour Jerry, tout était de ma faute. Je restai la bouche ouverte, voulant lui dire que je regrettais, que je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ce que je venais de dire, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de ma bouche, et je me tournai finalement vers mon camion.

Faisant un pas vers la porte, je l'entendis sangloter et j'eus littéralement l'impression que mon cœur déjà douloureux se brisait encore plus. Je fermai les yeux tout en ouvrant la porte, faisant un effort pour ne pas la regarder, car je savais très bien que je ne serais pas capable de continuer si je la regardais.

Alors que je démarrai le moteur, je soupirai longuement, me demandant si je prenais vraiment la bonne décision, mais ça ne changeait plus rien, c'était fait et je ne pouvais plus rien y changer.

C'était vrai, je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, je regardais Traci tout à l'heure, elle était misérable, totalement détruite, je ne pouvais pas commencer à imaginer Andy passer à travers tout ça. Tout le monde le disait depuis la mort de Jerry : c'est le genre de trucs qui arrivent dans notre métier, ça fait partie des risques, et je le savais quand je me suis engagé dans ça.

J'étais Sam Swarek, l'homme que rien n'atteignait, j'avais des amis, oui, j'avais une sœur même si je ne la voyais presque jamais. Oui, ces gens-là seraient tristes si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, mais cette semaine, en voyant l'étant dans lequel Traci se trouvait, j'avais soudainement réalisé à quel point Andy serait dévastée si jamais quelque chose dans le genre m'arrivait à moi. Je ne pouvais pas vivre en me disant qu'un jour ça pourrait m'arriver à moi aussi, et que je la laisserais dans cet état.

L'espace d'un instant j'avais même considéré le fait de changer de travail, mais la vérité c'est que je ne peux pas être autre chose que cette personne que je suis; je suis Sam Swarek, agent de police, et je sais que je ne pourrais pas être autre chose.

Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi, comme dans la dernière semaine, à sursauter à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, craignant le pire, car même si j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire, si quelque chose arrivait à Andy, je serais surement dans le même état que Nash en ce moment.

Je n'étais pas capable de me concentrer sur mon job et en même temps m'inquiéter pour McNally; me demander si qui se passerait si jamais il m'arrivait la même chose que Jerry. Je n'étais pas concentré, parce que tout ce qui était dans tête c'était cette jeune femme, que j'… sans laquelle je ne pouvais imagine ma vie.

Un bruit de klaxon me sortit de mes pensées et je réalisai que le feu de circulation avait tourné au vert quelques secondes auparavant. Reprenant mes esprits, j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et franchis l'intersection avant de tourner dans la rue où était situé mon appartement, garant mon camion dans mon entrée avant d'éteindre le moteur.

Je reposai ma tête contre le volant, essayant de respirer normalement alors que je réalisais ce que je venais de faire. Je venais de dire à Andy, à cette jeune femme qui occupait mes pensées depuis maintenant deux ans, que c'était terminé. Je sortis de mon camion et franchis les quelques marches menant à mon appartement.

Déposant mes clés sur la petite table près de la porte, je traversai la pièce et me laissai tomber sur le divan. J'avais beau me dire que c'était la décision la plus raisonnable à prendre en ce moment, je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de cette douleur dans mon ventre qui me tiraillait depuis que j'étais parti du bar.

Je décidai finalement de prendre une douche, peut-être que l'eau chaude me clarifierait les idées. Malheureusement, ça n'eut pas tout à fait l'effet escompté, mais au moins je n'étais plus couvert de la pluie glacée qui tombait à l'extérieur.

Après avoir enfilé un vieux chandail usé et une paire de pantalons de jogging je me glissai sous mes couvertures en fermant les yeux, tentant de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé ce soir, aujourd'hui, hier, toute la semaine… J'aurais tant voulu que rien de tout cela n'arrive, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça et je le savais très bien.

Je sombrai finalement dans le sommeil, mais mes rêves étaient remplis de souvenirs, de phrases, de moments, de bouts de conversations que j'avais eues avec Andy.

« _Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, on ne peut pas retourner en arrière » « Je ne veux pas retourner en arrière » _

_« Je ne savais pas comment ne pas te voir » « Tout ce que tu voulais c'était continuer à être faire ton job, et tout ce que je voulais, c'était __**toi**_ _» _

_« Qu'est-ce qui te retient? » « Toi. J'aime travailler avec toi McNally, je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. »_

_« Je t'aime. » « Quoi? » « C'est vrai. Je t'aime. Voilà, je l'ai dit, c'est fait. Maintenant je peux arrêter de m'inquiéter du fait que ça aurait pu sortir de ma bouche pendant un moment vraiment au hasard » « Tu veux dire comme maintenant? » «Regarde, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, d'accord? Je m'en fous que tu ne l'aies jamais dit avant, et je m'en fous si tu ne me le dis jamais, c'est comme ça que je me sens et… donc voilà, je le dis. » _

_« Est-ce que tu crois que l'univers a un plan? Pour nous? » « Oh oui, c'était définitivement le destin qui t'as conduit jusqu'à ce bar cette nuit » _

_« Hey, uh, regarde, je voulais juste dire que je… Je sais que j'ai un plan, tu sais, et c'est un bon plan. Mais au diable le plan. Okay, au diable le plan parce que je ne veux plus garder les bonnes choses pour la fin. Je veux boire le champagne maintenant et… Okay, tu as trois semaines, donc profitons-en. Ça commence ce soir, je m'en viens »_

Je me réveillai soudainement, le cadran affichait 12h37, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait tiré du sommeil, mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ces mots résonnaient toujours dans ma tête. Ce message que j'avais entendu quelques jours après notre suspension, elle ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelles et nous n'étions pas supposés se voir. Je me souviens à quel point ce message m'avait donné envie de tout foutre en l'air et d'aller la retrouver.

C'est fou à quel point j'aurais tout fait pour pouvoir être avec elle, et maintenant c'était ma faute si j'étais ici seul dans mon lit. J'entendis tout à coup des coups à ma porte, ça devait être ce qui m'avait réveillé. Je me levai rapidement avant de faire mon chemin à travers l'appartement. Je me demandais qui pouvait être à la porte à cette heure, Oli peut-être? Andy? Non… Celle-ci devait être vraiment trop fâchée contre moi pour être ici à cette heure tardive.

J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai face à face avec la jeune femme qui avait envahis mes rêves, me demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici je la fixai pendant un long moment. Elle était trempée, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et son manteau dégoûtait sur mon porche. Des tremblements agitaient son corps et elle semblait gelée, mais son visage était dur.

- McNally, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lui demandai-je en croisant les bras, le ton un peu plus raide que ce que j'aurais voulu.

- Tu ne me l'as pas dit, tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était fini, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, tu ne peux pas juste partir comme ça sans me dire que c'est fini, je mérite mieux que ça, me dit-elle sur un ton que je n'avais presque jamais entendu de sa part.

Je la regardai un peu abasourdi, c'est vrai, je ne lui avais pas dit, je n'avais juste pas été capable de prononcer ces mots, partir m'avait semblé un meilleur moyen de terminer ça, mais là elle était devant moi, me demandant de lui dire, et je n'étais juste pas capable de prononcer ces deux mots.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le « Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement? » uh? Tu me dis que tout ce que tu voulais c'était moi, tu me reproches de ne pas t'avoir appelé pendant ces trois mois, mais tu me regardes et tu me dis que tu ne peux pas continuer à être un policier et être avec moi? Le Sam Swarek que je pensais connaître se foutait des règles, et il n'aurait surement pas laissé tomber tout ça pour me servir un cliché ridicule comme au revoir. Où est passé ce Sam? Me dit-elle en haussant la voix, criant presque, me regardant avec un regard noir alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas laisser ses yeux devenirs pleins d'eau.

- T'as fini? Demandai-je rudement, elle hocha la tête en croisant les bras. – Okay. Tu sais, peut-être que ce Sam-là est mort lorsque son meilleur ami a été assassiné la semaine passée. Ou peut-être qu'il s'est juste sauvé quand il a vu comment Traci était dévastée, ou bien il a trop peur de regarder en face le fait que quelque chose comme ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui, dis-je continuant sur le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé plus tôt.

- Tu le savais, Sam, tu le savais dès le début. Ça fait partie de notre travail, ce sont les risques tu métier, et tu devais bien le savoir quand tu as décidé de rentrer à l'académie, me dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je pensais le savoir, je répondis dans un souffle tout en haussant les épaules en laissant échapper un soupir sarcastique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Me demanda-t-elle le ton soudainement un peu plus doux que quelques secondes auparavant.

Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire? Je voulais dire que je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Oui, j'aimais ma sœur, et je tenais à mes amis, mais je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort avant Andy. J'étais presque rendu à 40 ans, et je ne croyais juste pas que ce genre de sentiment existait, je n'avais jamais été préparé à être aussi ébranlé juste à la pensée que peut-être il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui répondre ça.

- Tu sais quoi, McNally, ça ne change rien du tout, je ne peux pas, je ne peux juste pas continuer à faire ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, lui répétai-je encore, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine en secouant la tête.

- Ouain, j'imagine que tu l'as déjà dit oui. Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était fini, tu t'es juste tenu debout devant moi, ta bouche ouverte sans rien dire, et après tu es parti. Je veux… Non, j'ai besoin, que tu me dises que c'est fini, que je puisse passer à autre chose, continuer à vivre ma vie, me dit-elle en haussant les sourcils, me fixant toujours de ce regard froid que je n'avais jamais vu.

Je fixai le plafond pendant quelques secondes, tapant du pied en attendant qu'elle se décide à m'écouter et à partir, je savais très bien que je ne réussirais jamais à dire ces mots, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus décider de changer d'avis maintenant.

- Tu sais quoi? Toute cette histoire à propos d'être là quand ça compte et sur le fait que tu serais toujours derrière moi, j'imagine que c'était juste ça : des histoires, dit-elle sur un ton sifflant, me relançant mes propres mots au visage.

- Va-t'en Andy, juste… s'il te plait va-t'en, dis-je en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez entre mes doigts, soupirant.

- T'as qu'à le dire et je suis partie, me répondit-elle.

Elle était aussi têtue que moi quand elle s'y mettait, et je voyais bien que ni un ni l'autre n'avions l'intention de changer d'idée.

- J'ai besoin que tu me le dises… Reprit-elle sur un ton vraiment plus doux, sa voix presque tremblante. – Je n'arrive seulement pas à y croire, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé dans la dernière année, continua-t-elle en fixant le plancher.

- Je ne peux juste pas me résoudre à l'idée de te faire mal, dis-je finalement en diminuant également mon ton de voix.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire mal, me dit-elle en relevant la tête presque comme si quelque chose l'avait piqué. – Crois-moi, tu ne me feras pas mal, dit-elle en tentant de trouver mon regard mais je continuai de l'éviter.

- Ouain, c'est ce que Jerry avait dit à Traci aussi; comment ça s'est passé pour elle? Dis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Sam, me dit-elle en faisant un pas vers moi.

- C'est exactement la même chose, et je ne peux pas faire ça, tu dois y aller, McNally, dis-je en retrouvant une voix plus dure et en faisant un pas vers l'arrière.

- Tu ne peux pas laisser ça nous séparer. Même si nous n'étions pas dans la police, il y aurait toujours la possibilité que l'un de nous se fasse tuer en traversant la rue ou en conduisant notre voiture. Tu ne peux pas laisser ça t'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose. Tu ne peux pas passer toute ta vie à repousser tout le monde parce que peut-être que toi ou eux vont finir par avoir mal, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne Sam. Et pour ce que ça compte, ça, ce que tu es en train de me faire vivre en ce moment, ça me fait beaucoup plus mal que n'importe quoi, me dit-elle sur un ton amer.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son ne sorti et elle secoua la tête, ouvrant la porte menant à l'extérieur avant de me regarder une dernière fois.

- Tu sais quoi? Je croyais que tout ça c'était différent, mais j'imagine que c'est la même chose. Tout le monde fini par me laisser seule, et tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux, me dit-elle en me jetant un regard qui me blessa au plus profond de moi.

Je la regardai traverser la porte et sortir sous la pluie rapidement. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à ses derniers mots : « _Je n'étais pas mieux qu'eux »_, eux… Sa mère, Luke… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça, je ne réfléchis même pas avant de m'élancer derrière elle à l'extérieur en t-shirt, réalisant seulement à ce moment-là à quel point il faisait froid dehors.

- Je le suis, criai-je presque lorsque je fus seulement quelques pas derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et me lança un regard humide alors qu'elle tentait encore de se contenir. La pluie tombait tout autour de nous et je me fis la remarque que nous allions tous les deux attraper froid à rester comme ça au froid.

- Tu penses que tu es la seule personne à avoir de la peine en ce moment, mais devine quoi officier Swarek, tu ne l'es pas. Et si tu veux me repousser, maintenant, après tout ce qui s'est passé dans la dernière semaine, et bien tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux, commença-t-elle en faisant un pas vers moi tout en restant encore à une distance raisonnable.

Elle croisa les bras rapidement et me fixa l'espace d'un instant avant de continuer.

- Peut-être que tu te dis que tu me fais une faveur, mais vraiment ce n'est pas vrai, tu essaies juste de te convaincre que tu fais ça pour ne pas me faire mal, mais tu ne fais que te protéger toi-même. Tu sais cette douleur que tu ressens en ce moment? Ça s'appelle avoir des émotions, et tu dois les affronter, tu ne peux pas juste repousser tout le monde et espérer que tout s'arrange comme ça. Tu m'as dit que nous travaillerions ensemble; il faut croire que finalement ce n'était que des paroles en l'air, me dit-elle avant de se retourner vers la rue avant de continuer à marcher.

Je courus vers elle et l'attrapai par le bras, la faisant se retourner afin qu'elle me regarde. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes mais je ne sais pas si elle pleurait ou si c'était la pluie qui coulait sur ses joues.

- Peut-être que t'as raison, tu sais, peut-être que c'est vrai, mais qu'est-ce que ça change? Lui demandai-je en lâchant son bras pour passer mes mains dans mon visage, passant inutilement les doigts dans mes cheveux afin d'en retirer la pluie

- Ça change le fait que tu n'as pas besoin d'affronter tout ça seul, on peut être là l'un pour l'autre. Oui, laisser les gens s'approcher de toi fait que peut-être tu vas avoir mal un jour, mais ne pas avoir personne proche de toi rends cette vie beaucoup plus difficile à vivre. Tu ne peux pas avoir le bon sans avoir un peu de mauvais de temps en temps, me dit-elle la voix tremblante, tenant de me faire comprendre son point de vue.

- Et si jamais ça arrivait? Tu sais, si jamais il m'arrivait la même chose qu'il est arrivé à Jerry, et que tu retrouves comme Traci, lui dis-je dans un souffle, ma voix couvrant à peine le bruit de la pluie qui tombait tout autour de nous.

- Et bien je pleurerais pendant plusieurs semaines, et ensuite je me relèverais les manches et je continuerais à vivre. Je n'ai pas besoin de pleurer maintenant, me dit-elle en faisant un pas vers moi.

Je fis le pas suivant et je levai ma main, glissant mes doigts contre sa joue, repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui était collée sur son nez. Mes doigts retombèrent ensuite contre sa joue, caressant sa peau trempée de mon pouce. Elle glissa sa main à travers mes cheveux, faisant un pas de plus vers moi.

- Je… Commençai-je ne sachant pas si j'allais vraiment être capable de le dire pour une fois dans ma vie.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je sais. Je sais… Dit-elle en hochant la tête alors que je distinguais une larme couler sur sa joue.

Elle m'entoura finalement de ses bras alors que je glissai presque brusquement mes lèvres sur les siennes, retenant son corps mouillé contre le mien comme si ma vie en dépendait, et peut-être que c'était la vérité… Je l'avais embrassée des milliers de fois depuis cette nuit où elle était venu me rejoindre alors que j'étais sous couverture, certaines fois c'était doux, d'autres fois c'était passionné ou encore rempli d'affection, mais aucun de ces baisers ne s'approchaient de celui que nous étions en train d'échanger présentement.

Ses mains s'égaraient sur mon cou alors que je glissais rapidement mes doigts sous son manteau, me frayant un chemin jusqu'à sa peau glacée. Un lien se fit dans mon cerveau, me faisant réaliser qu'elle devait être en train de mourir de froid, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter ses lèvres.

Effleurant mes joues de ses mains, elle glissa sa langue le long de ma lèvre supérieure et je la serrai encore plus contre moi, la soulevant rapidement alors qu'elle se donnait un élan afin d'entourer ma taille de ses jambes. Comment pouvais-je juste un instant me convaincre que je pouvais passer ma vie sans elle, j'avais besoin d'elle autant que j'avais besoin de respirer.

Mes mains caressant toujours sa peau nue sous son chandail, je marchai du mieux que je pouvais vers mon appartement, la pluie tombant toujours, trempant mes vêtements, s'accrochant à nos sourcils, rendant nos peau glissantes et glacées, mais nous ne le remarquions même pas. Je crois que la terre aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner que je n'aurais pas quitté ses lèvres.

Je reculai un instant alors que je franchissais le seuil de la porte, détachant mes yeux de son visage afin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et sa bouche plongea sur mon cou, embrassant, mordillant, juste aux bons endroits, elle me connaissait si bien. Je tentai tant bien que mal de lui retirer son manteau après avoir fermé la porte et je le laissai tomber sur le plancher en une masse informe et trempée.

Alors que je marchais vers ma chambre, Andy s'égara sur mon oreille, passant sa langue sur le lobe, me faisant frissonner, mais pas de froid. Au contraire, on aurait dit que mon sang s'était transformé en lave dans mes veines, et je pouvais sentir chaque contact de son corps comme une traînée de feu qui partait de mes orteils et qui se diffusait jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

Poussant la porte de ma chambre, elle s'écarta et retira rapidement mon chandail l'envoyant valser je ne sais où, et sincèrement je m'en moquais éperdument. Elle m'observa un long moment, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle me voyait, avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser qui en disait long sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard.

À mon tour, je laissai ses lèvres à contrecœur afin de retirer son t-shirt. Elle m'aida rapidement et je le laissai tomber je ne sais où. Le temps se figea un instant alors que je la contemplais, là, dans mes bras, si fragile, si parfaite, si incroyablement belle même les yeux rougis par les larmes… J'eus vaguement conscience que je devais la regarder comme si c'était la 8ième merveille du monde.

Elle m'observa avec un regard curieux avant de baisser les yeux, rougissant devant mon regard. La soutenant toujours d'une main, je glissai l'autre sous son menton, le relevant lentement avec deux doigts afin qu'elle me regarde. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient encore humides et elle me sourit doucement.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Mon dieu Andy… Répondis-je seulement, ne pouvant rien dire d'autre.

J'approchai lentement mon visage du sien, glissant mon nez contre le sien tendrement, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts avant de repousser ses cheveux mouillés derrière ses oreilles. Je déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser restant doux et chaste pendant quelques secondes avant que nos corps ne reprennent finalement le dessus.

La déposant doucement sur le lit, je glissai mes lèvres dans son cou, couvrant chaque parcelle de peau à découvert de légers baisers, m'attardant sur ses clavicules, mordillant légèrement sa peau, laissant quelques marques qui paraîtraient encore demain, mais pour le moment nous ne nous en souciions pas du tout.

Gémissant sous mes caresses, elle m'attira de nouveau jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de m'embrasser, et je ressentis dans ce baiser toute la passion qui l'habitait à l'instant. Sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, je m'attaquai au bouton de ses jeans avant de me battre avec le tissu trempé qui lui collait à la peau. Je réalisai alors à quel point sa peau était glacée et je remontai la couverture au-dessus de nous, tentant de la réchauffer un peu.

- T'as froid? Lui demandai-je le souffle court entre deux baisers.

Elle secoua la tête comme seule réponse avant de se relever pour joindre nos lèvres de nouveau, ses mains suivant mon exemple, tentant de retirer mes pantalons, ce fut toutefois plus facile étant donné que ce genre de matériel se retirait bien mieux qu'une paire de jeans mouillées. Je l'aidai un peu avant de lancer le morceau de vêtement encore mouillé à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'allais définitivement avoir de l'eau partout dans mon appartement mais c'était la dernière chose sur ma liste de priorité, la première étant de dégrafer son soutien-gorge qui semblait vouloir me livrer bataille.

Sentant mon manque de résultats, Andy se releva sur ses coudes et je glissai une main derrière son dos pour la soutenir alors que ma seconde main réussissait finalement à détacher l'agrafe réticente. Je restai figé un moment afin d'admirer son corps parfait sous le mien et elle me tira finalement de ma contemplation en entreprenant de me retirer le dernier morceau de vêtement qu'il me restait.

Je fis la même chose avant de reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, laissant totalement reposer mon corps contre le sien, sentant la chaleur qui se propageait lentement le long de sa peau encore froide.

Avant Andy, je n'avais jamais compris le sens de l'expression _« Faire l'amour »_… Pour moi, le sexe avait toujours été simplement que ça, du sexe. Peu importe avec qui s'était, ça restait pareil. Oui, certaines personnes avaient plus d'expérience, certaines personnes arrivaient à me connaître plus à ce niveau-là, mais pour moi les sentiments n'avaient jamais fait partie de cette équation.

Toutefois, en ce moment, sentant mon corps contre celui de la jeune femme dans mes bras, ne faisant littéralement plus qu'un avec le sien, ne sachant pas où elle commence et où moi-même je finis, je comprenais parfaitement le sens de cette expression. Plus qu'un besoin physiologique, je me perdais dans ses yeux qui semblaient me dire à qu'elle point elle m'aimait et je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort avant.

Nous étions en parfait synchronisme, connaissant par cœur les choses qui faisaient gémir l'autre. Oui, c'était physique, mais c'était plus que ça. Le monde s'effaçait autour de nous alors que nous nous rapprochions de ce moment intense où l'univers semblait éclater en million de morceaux flamboyants et où que je me perdais totalement dans son corps.

La respiration d'Andy se faisait de plus en plus haletante et je savais qu'elle se rapprochait. L'embrassant une dernière fois, je glissai ma main entre nous deux, la caressant doucement au parfait endroit afin de la pousser au-dessus de ce précipice dont je la savais proche. Je laissai finalement ses lèvres afin de la regarder; ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche entrouverte et son visage portait cette expression indescriptible qu'elle avait à toutes les fois que nous faisions l'amour, un mélange de plaisir, de passion et de total abandon.

- Ouvre t'es yeux Andy, soupirai-je dans son oreille avant de me reculer, ne cessant toujours pas le mouvement de mon corps contre le sien.

Elle fit ce que je lui demandais et je plongeai mon regard au fond du sien, sentant toute la puissance du lien qui existait entre nous. La vague de plaisir l'emporta soudainement et je ne détachai pas mes yeux de son visage alors qu'elle se perdait dans ce tourbillon de sensations, gémissant bruyamment alors que mon nom s'échappait de ses lèvres; je ne me lasserais jamais de l'entendre sortir de sa bouche ainsi.

- _Sam… _Presqu'un murmure, une caresse, un souffle qui me poussa à mon tour, m'entraînant avec elle au cœur de cet univers parallèle où nous étions les seuls à exister.

Redescendant de notre nuage, je laissai doucement reposer mon corps sur le sien, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, mais sachant qu'elle appréciait me sentir sur elle. Glissant mon nez dans son cou, je la serai contre moi, déposant de lents baisers contre sa peau maintenant chaude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque nous eûmes tous les deux repris une respiration plus normale, je me déplaçai afin de reposer sur le dos, et elle déposa sa tête contre ma poitrine alors que mon bras l'entourait tendrement. La gardant près de mon corps, conservant la chaleur que nous avions acquis plus tôt. Les doigts d'Andy glissaient lentement contre ma poitrine alors que je traçais tendrement des petits cercles sur son bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Sam… Me demanda-t-elle la voix stable mais avec une pointe de découragement.

- Je ne peux pas être policier et être avec toi… Dis-je répétant mes mots de tout à l'heure.

Je l'entendis inspirer bruyamment alors qu'elle devait se demander pourquoi ce qui venait de se passer venait de se passer. Elle releva la tête et me regarda avec un regard suppliant qui me transperça jusqu'au plus profond de moi.

- Sam… Commença-t-elle avant que je ne l'interrompe.

- Mais je ne peux pas vivre et ne pas être avec toi, ajoutai-je en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes pendant une courte seconde.

- Alors? Me demanda-t-elle, sa voix laissant transparaître une pointe d'espoir.

- Alors on va essayer de passer à travers ça ensemble, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

- On va passer à travers ça ensemble, répéta-t-elle en me souriant à son tour avant de reposer sa tête contre ma poitrine.

Je la serrai contre moi et déposai un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Je ne savais pas comment nous allions faire pour passer à travers ça, mais je savais que nous y arriverions. Je ne pouvais simplement pas me résoudre au fait de ne plus jamais pouvoir la tenir au creux de mes bras comme ça. Comme Jerry l'avait dit dans son discours, Andy ne faisait pas seulement partie de ma vie, _elle était ma vie_…

Sa respiration se fit plus régulière et je compris qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle avait eu une journée difficile, me fis-je la remarque alors que je déposais une seconde fois mes lèvres contre ses cheveux délicatement, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller.

- Je t'aime Andy… Soupirai-je presque imperceptiblement; les mots faisant leur chemin hors de ma bouche de leur propre chef.

C'était venu comme une révélation, je l'avais toujours aimé, je n'arrivais pas à dire ces mots, mais ce que je ressentais, c'était définitivement ça. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, et puis je lui avais promis qu'elle ne se débarrasserait pas de moi aussi facilement que ça. Je la serrai encore un peu plus contre moi, respirant cette odeur si caractéristique de shampoing aux fleurs, de déodorant et de quelque chose si propre à Andy. Oui, j'étais là pour rester…

* * *

_Alors? Vous avez aimé?! J'espère bien! Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose dans le genre et j'aimerais bien avoir votre opinion! Merciii! :) Et vivement jeudi prochain! Je suis déjà en manque de Rookie Blue!_


End file.
